fixing broken hearts
by zs4337
Summary: korra defeated vaatu and saved the world from 10,000 years of chaos, but when mako confesses about what he did when she left for the fire nation, will she able to save herself from the chaos happening inside of her? Who will help her feel loved and bring her back to the world?...(AN: ik it's a bad summary but i hope the stories good :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not a professional so don't judge me! plus this is my first fanfic ever hope u like it! :)

KORRA POV:

I woke up in a familiar, smug hut. I was home. At first I was relieved thinking I can relax for once. Then it slowly came back to me...the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu, defeating Vaatu, breaking every limb in my body. I moaned in agony. "Sh-sh...stay still and relax we'll get you fixed up in no time, my mother's worried voice comes. I open my eyes again to see her hovering over me.

"How long was I out? How long have I been here? Where's everyone else? Mom, where's Mako...if anything ha-" I get cut off by my mom's death glare.

"Everyone is ok. They came back with a few bruises and cuts. They're getting their injuries healed in other huts. Katara will be here soon, stay still and rest until she gets here," she demands. I nod, which hurts every bone and muscle that I moved. I screamed an agonizing scream.

"KORRA!" mom yells. She comes over to me and starts healing me. "I told you to stay still until Katara comes! I'm going to go get her, don't move until then please," she says exasperated.

"ok" I murmur. After she left my thoughts stray to Mako. I hope he's alright. Last time I saw him he got blasted by Unalaq pretty bad. I just wanted to be with him right now, snuggled into his chest, him soothing me with his calm and reasonable thoughts. My eyelids start drooping and the last thing I think before I pass out is 'what would life be like if Mako wasn't mine?'

MAKO POV:

I sighed in relief as the healer started working on the cut I got from fighting Unalaq. Today was a mess. We all barely got out alive. Without Korra we wouldn't even be here, I thought to myself. Speaking of Korra, I have to tell her the truth about what I did while she was gone since the Harmonic Convergence is over. I can't hide this from her any longer but I don't want to lose her either. I was so confused.

"You should tell her," Bolin, who was getting treated for a cut across his forehead, said as if reading my mind.

"I don't know Bo, what if she leaves me," I say unsure.

"Well, you did stab her in the back by going out with your ex-" Bolin started.

"Ok! Fine, I'll tell her just not today, she's getting healed and stuff," I say trying to make an excuse.

"Whatever you say bro...whatever you say..." Bolin says as he falls asleep.

-(a week later)-

KORRA POV:

I woke up sweating and crying. That was the worse dream ever.

_-dream sequence-_

It started off with me and Mako on a date. Then he started getting closer as if to kiss me, instead he pushes me away. I'm startled by his roughness and look into his eyes. All I see his hatred. Suddenly, Asami comes into the dream and starts kissing Mako. What made my heart drop is that Mako kissed back, he grabbed Asami's waist and held her close. I tried to tell him to stop but my voice was gone. Tears were rushing down my face. Mako stops kissing Asami and looks at me with disgust and spits on my face.

-_dream sequence over-_

At least he loves me in real life, I thought to myself and fell back to sleep.

MAKO POV:

Today was the day. I was going to tell Korra what I did during her absence. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep or eat anything the whole day. Bolin noticed.

"Your telling her today aren't you?" he said. I nodded. "Good luck," he says then opens his mouth to say something else, but instead leaves to join Asami for lunch. I scan the room and see Korra eating with her family. She looked brand new from what injuries she had before. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Korra, can I talk to you in private,"I say nervously

Korra looks up and scans my face, "Hey Mako, and sure," she says smiling. I wondered if this was the last smile that she'll get from seeing me...

KORRA POV:

I see Mako walking over to my table, and pretend not to notice. He's been acting odd lately and I'm a little pissed with him. He asks if he could speak to me in private. i agree, excuse myself from the table and follow him outside.

"What's up Mako," I say trying to start the conversation. He looks at me and sighs.

"Korra...I-I have to tell you something..." he says slowly. I get worried why does he look so broken down and tired.

"Sure you could tell me anything," I say with a fake smile.

He looks down and sighs again,"Korra you know I love you right?" he looks up and I give him a nod, he looks down again, "well then I want to tell you about our fight before you left. My smile falters.

"ok..." I say slowly.

"Well you know how I told you the fight wasn't bad...I lied, it was a horrible fight. I told your plan to the president because I was to into my job as an officer and we fought over that," he say quickly. I was shocked, my heart dropped a little, but before I could tell him stop he continues,"the result of the fight was th-that we broke up..." he says quietly. My stomach dropped in hearing this. How could've a small fight break our relationship?!

"Why are you telling me all this? Didn't we make up or something," I say as calmly as I could.

"Because a week after you left, I kind of started dating Asami again," he says looking up to read my expression. My heart and world shattered. I was gone for only a week and he forgot me?! How could he! I tried to feel angry, but the only thing I felt was betrayal I felt like a mutt who was used. I felt disgusting. Mako stepped closer to me and reached out to hold me, but I backed away. Tears were rushing down my face. "Korra..." he says, but before he can finish I run away, blinded by my tears.

(AN: sorry for the late update, had a lot of homework!)


	2. Chapter 2

MAKO POV:

After she ran away, I realized how much I've hurt her. How could I be so stupid! When I tried reading her eyes, two words came in mind. Hurt and betrayal. I betrayed her and her live. Wait, no I didn't! We broke up! She has no right to get mad at me for something that wasn't my fault. Even if she lost her memory. Head fuming with anger, I turned on my heel and stomped back inside for some breakfast.

KORRA POV:

I wanted to go to the cliff I usually go to, but Mako would find me there. Instead I decided to go to the docks. Over there, I cried my eyes out. I hated feeling weak and broken and that's exactly how I felt. I couldn't stop, as hard as I tried, the tears kept coming. An arm went around my shoulder and shoved it away thinking it was Mako.

"Get away from me, haven't you hurt me enough," I manage to say through sobs.

"I cannot say I know how I hurt you Avatar Korra, but I'm willing to apologize," says a familiar, raspy voice. I look up and though tears I see General Iroh's face looking at me with concern. "Kor-uph!" I hug his middle and sob my head off. he sits next to me and puts his arms around my body, comforting me. His chin rested on my head and I tried stopping, but the sobs kept coming. "Korra," he says softly,"what happened?" he rubs my back with one hand and starts hushing me. My sobs finally stop, and become little whimpers and gasps for air. He looks down into my eyes and I calm down. His eyes read concern, not pity but concern. "Korra please tell me what happened, maybe I can help?" he says.

"No you can't, General," I say and look down. Still in his arms I tell him the whole story. He listens to every word intently and when the part came to Mako he raged.

"Who the hell does he think he is," he growls, holding me closer. I realize I'm still in his arms. I slowly push away and look into his eyes, searching for an emotion...

IROH POV:

My blood boiled when I learned what that Mako did to Korra. Korra, the avatar, the beautiful, innocent, delicate Korra. She pushed away a little and looked into my eyes, searching. I tried to put as much love, concern, and passion I had for her in the stare. She noticed.

"Iroh..." she whispers. I slowly come down and place my forehead against hers.

"Korra, I can't see you like this. I care too much about you..." I start hesistantly. She smiles and looks deeper into my eyes.

"You're really bad at speaking your heart," she says with a little pink blush forming. I take my forehead off hers, and she looks at me confusingly. I smile down at her and place my lips on her soft warm lips. I waited nervously to see if she pulls back. I close my eyes in relief when she eagerly replies. This comforting session became a make-out session. We pull back in desperate need of air.

"Korra, I love you, and I swear on the spirits that I'll protect you till my last breath," I say after I regain my breath. She giggles.

"Now I realize, this whole time, I've been looking for my happiness in the wrong person, my happiness is you Iroh," she says,"whenever I've needed help or protection you were there. You were there when I needed a laugh, when I needed a shoulder to cry on YOU were always there, not Mako, you," she says this staring into my eyes. I saw how much she mean those words, and my breath was taken away. My dream girl was finally mine...

AN: Sorry about the slow updates, have lots of homework before thanksgiving, I'll try my best, hope you're liking the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Sorry for not updating (school stuff) please review if u have any ideas for the story and put ur name by ur idea. I promise I'll add ur name and ideas to the story! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: thanks for all the reviews! hope u guys like this chapter :) **

GENERAL POV:

Korra and Iroh go back to the tribe and walk into the dining hall holding hands and smiling. Mako sees this and burns with jealousy and anger. "_Why the hell did she hook up with him!" _he thought angrily. He watched as he saw them laughing together and gave them jealous glares. Iroh felt Mako glaring and put his arm around Korra protectively, glaring back. Korra felt the tension rising and offered Iroh to a walk. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as a reply. She couldn't help but blush and grin wildly. Mako felt another wave of jealousy go through him. _"Two can play this game," _he thought frustrated. He goes to Asami and tells her how he told Korra they were together and she was okay with it. Asami, not knowing this wasn't true, jumped up and held Mako close. _"Finally, he's mine," _she thought.

KORRA POV:

I know what Mako was trying to do and it made me pity him a lot more. I mean, hooking up with Asami just to get back at me wasn't gonna work. I had Iroh. Strong, hot, warm Iroh. He was everything I needed in one package. As we walked through the tribes little huts I realized, Mako was never the one for me. He was so rude when we first met and Iroh was the exact opposite. What was I thinking when I went out with him, I might never know. I felt like Iroh completed me. I must've said this out loud, because Iroh chuckles and holds my waist closer to him. "You're everything I need in one package Korra," he says in his sexy voice. How ironic. Smirking at him, I snuggle closer. We end up at the bay, where our love story first started today. He holds me in front of him, back to him, and buries his head in my hair. "You're beautiful," he murmurs into my hair.

"You're not that bad yourself General," I say slyly. He turns me around, a glint of both mischief and playfulness in his eyes.

"Not that bad eh?" he says pulling me close by the waist. "I'm everything you want is what I heard from you earlier, right?" I blushed deep red at this.

I avoided eye contact as I stammered out,"I-i-i...was just ca-ught up in the-uh- moment." He laughs at my bashfulness and gives me a lingering kiss full on the mouth. Thanking him silently, I eagerly replied. That was until I heard someone scream,"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

IROH POV:

Korra and I were sharing the most amazing kiss ever, until we heard someone scream,"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Recognizing the voice, I broke the kiss and turned on my heel to see Mako (remember, the one who broke my girlfriend's heart in the last 24 hours) stalking toward us, with a confused and hurt Asami behind him.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do asshole!" I snap at him. He looked shocked that the calm, easy-going general became so rough.

"I said to get away from my girlfriend," he snarls back at me! regaining his composure.

"Who said I was your girlfriend!" Korra growls surprising us both, as we stopped bickering and gaped at her. "We broke up remember and as far as my knowledge goes, you're with Asami, so why don't you go back to her and leave me and _my boyfriend_ alone!" she yells at him, her steps advancing as she said this, so now she was in front Mako giving him a glare so full of hate, that if glares could kill Mako wouldn't be alive to hear her first sentence._"Woah...and I'm dating her," _I think as I mentally make a note to never make her upset. Mako was shocked, hurt, angry, jealous, and surprised all in one.

"Korra I-" he starts but is interrupted by my super-sexy-mad girl. "Shut it Mako, just leave me alone, you've already lost my love, do you want to lose our friendship as well," she says testing him. He opens his mouth then shuts it. With a huff he spins around and stalks off, leaving us and Asami behind. I'm about to tell Korra how amazing she was, when she cuts me off with her lips and starting off where we left off, until we were rudely interrupted.

ASAMI POV:

I was floating on cloud nine. I couldn't believe it. Mako was mine. Korra was okay with it. Well she had to be okay with it if she was now dating Iroh. Nothing seemed so perfect. He offered to talk me on a walk and I happily accepted, not knowing the true reason for the walk. As we rushed out, I held on to Mako's arm and kept blabbing away about how happy I was. He kept nodding as if he were listening, but I couldn't see the fact he wasn't listening to me, but looking for something. As we walked passed the bay I saw Korra and Iroh kissing in the moonlight. I was truly happy for them. They were such a good couple and they deserved each other. I pointed this put to Mako. That was the biggest mistake. He stiffened up and whipped his head to their direction. His eyes were filled jealousy and anger. That's when I realize why he wanted to get back with me and go on a walk. He wanted to get Korra back. I was being used. Before I could say anything he stalked off and interrupted the poor couple's kiss. Iroh and Mako started fighting when Korra interrupted and threw some cold words into Mako's face. Her words effected him the most. Good, he deserved it. He huffed and stalked off, passing me and not even sparing me a glance. Tears escaped from my eyes. This wasn't the boy I loved. I looked back at Iroh and Korra as they looked at me with sorry looks. Korra gave me a small smile and mouthed,"It's gonna be ok, I'm here for you." I smiled at this and mouthed thanks and walked back to my hut. I needed to forget about everything, and good night' sleep seemed a good start.

**AN: I know I didn't ended it well but, hey u guys got Mako vs. Iroh and there's more to come, please R&R! :) **


End file.
